The Girl With a Dense Feeling
by fjords
Summary: Haruhi is a rich girl who is studying in Ouran Academy. She has a feeling as dense as a rock. She bumps into a guy named Kyouya. Will he be able to change her? Read and find out. RxR please!


My first Ouran High School Host Club story… Hope some of you would like it.

**Chapter 1: "Totally Dense"**

"Eto…" a voice of a young female student of Ouran Academy murmured,

"…East Building… the garden…" the student was holding a paper, a letter, to be specific, as she walked the corridors of Ouran Academy. Her waist-length dark brown hair swayed along with her yellow uniform as she turned a corner, her attention completely on the letter.

_"Please meet me…" _she read a part of the letter in her mind,_ "…at the East Building."_

"Ahhh!" the young woman fell to the floor when she bumped to a man. The letter she was holding fell to the floor.

"Sumimasen" said the young man as he bowed apologetically and offered a hand to the young woman.

She took his hand and got up. The young man noticed the paper _'letter' _on the floor, so he knelt down and picked it up. The young woman watched the man stand; his face was blocked by the letter he was holding.

He caught a glimpse of the letter. He accidentally read the words 'confess… East building… garden… Nekozawa…' He pushed his eye glasses with his two fingers, much likely in a so-that's-what-it-is way.

The young woman came to her senses when she realized that the young man was staring at the letter she was just reading a while ago. He looked at her with apologetic eyes as he handed her letter and said, "Ano… sumimasen, I didn't mean to…"

The woman, however, didn't understand what he meant.

"Iie, I wasn't looking on where I was going…" She said as she accepted the letter,

"…Gomenasai." She bowed as a form of apology.

"That's not what I meant…" he was cut off even before he could finish his protest.

"Sumimasen, demo I need to go." The young woman left before the young man could even say "Ahh" as an answer.

"Yare yare" muttered the young man as he brushed his hands though his silky black hair and continued on his way.

XOXO

"Gomene, Nekozawa-sempai…" the young woman from before was with a blond guy who's wearing a robe. They were in the garden near the East Building of Ouran Academy.

"I cannot go out with you." The blond was looking down at his shoes, definitely hurt from what he heard.

"I need to study tomorrow for an exam." He fell back from what he just heard. Nekozawa stood from where he fell and laughed nervously.

_"That's not what I meant…"_ he thought.

"…but I could go _out_ with you some other time ne, Nekozawa-sempai?" the young woman suggested with a smile.

_"Maybe even though it's not a date, it's okay. Well, it's only the two of us. Some quality time with her would be okay."_ He led out a sigh.

"…demo it's no fun if it's just the two of us, ne? Why don't we invite the others?" The boy froze. The hope that just came to the boy disappeared when he heard the statement.

_"Quality time…"_ Three arrows pierced through his heart. _"…gone."_

"Ano… sempai?"

_"Date…"_ The boy's soul seems to be fading from the _'rejection'_ he just received. "…gone."

"sempai?"

_"I've. Been. Rejected. By. The. Girl. I'd. Love. For. Years." _ Nekozawa's soul was completely gone if it wasn't for…

"SEMPAI!!!!" CRACK! The young woman just hit Nekozawa on the head with the book she mysteriously got somewhere.

The hit helped Nekozawa's soul return to his body. He looked at the young woman's innocent eyes and forced a smile.

"Ano… gomen, sempai," She apologized as she pulled the book away from Nekozawa's head, "…you were spacing out. Daijobu?"

Nekozawa forced a smile. _"It couldn't be helped. She's so innocent and stuff." _Nekozawa looked up at the sky. _"…besides, she has that dream of hers to fulfill."_

"SEMPAI!" another hit came to Nekozawa's head. This time a vein appeared.

"Do you need to hit me that hard?" he said trying his best to control his growing anger. Good thing the young woman didn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Nekozawa looked at the beautiful young woman as he murmured, "…Haruhi."

"Hontoni, Nekozawa-sempai…" said Haruhi as she curled her hair at the back of her ear, "…you're always spacing out."

She put her finger on her lips and said, "Sa, should I invite the others?" Nekozawa's face turned red by her action. Luckily, his cloak is helping him hide this.

"Ahh." He smiled intently. He should've known it would turn out like this, being the girl that Haruhi is. She could be so dense with certain things.

XOXO

The next day…

Haruhi is standing in front of her opened locker. She seems to be staring _reading_ at something. She led out a sigh. She stepped backwards and closed her locker. She turned around and…

"Haruhi!" called a familiar voice.

"Ohh… Renge-chan, what is it?" she asked as she slid the letter inside her pocket.

"I just got in a wonderful club as a manager!" she announced proudly, one arm on her waist and one arm raised.

"So ka. That's good to hear." She sweat dropped at the girl's actions.

"Haruhi," she leaned closer to Haruhi with sparkling eyes, "why don't you come with me!"

"Ahh…uhh… no thanks, " Haruhi pulled her hands up, "I need to pass."

"Eh? But the club is so fun." She leaned back and crossed her arms.

Finally getting the right words to convince her friend, Renge said, "There are lots of cute and hot boys there!"

Haruhi sweat dropped again. "I don't have any interest with that kind of…"

"Then where are you headed off again?" Renge asked in protest. "…to the library?"

Haruhi laughed nervously. Her friend really is persistent in making her come to this so-called club.

"H-hai." She managed to say.

"Haruhi," she put a hand on Haruhi's head and bent a little so they are eye to eye, "high school isn't all about studying. You need to loosen up a little bit."

"Ahh" Renge sighed. She can't force her friend to come with her if she doesn't want to.

"Fine, go to that library, but if you happen to change your mind, go to the third music room." With that, Renge walked away as she hums a song.

"Third music room, ei?" Haruhi thought out loudly as she headed for the library.

XOXO

_"__A theodolite is an instrument for measuring both horizontal and vertical __angles__, as used in __triangulation__…"_ Haruhi is reading a book entitled 'Theodolite' when she remembered the letter she got in her locker. She closed the book she was reading and got the letter from her pocket.

She opened it and began to read, "…this is for you." She turned to her side and saw a box of chocolate that she found with the letter.

"I sure do love chocolate." She looked once again at the letter. "But I wonder why did the person who wrote this letter give it to me?"

"Ohh well, a gift isn't too bad." She smiled to herself.

XOXO

Haruhi walked the corridors of Ouran Academy… again. She has decided to check out the club in the third music room Renge is talking about. Her mind was occupied with some things when she bumped to someone… again.

"Ahh… sumimasen." She said with a bow without looking at the one she just bumped into and stepped sidewards so that she could continue on her way.

"Haruhi, ne?" the man spoke making Haruhi stop on her tracks and turn around.

"Eh?" she managed to say.

"Your name is Haruhi, am I right?" he asked once again.

"H-hai." She looked at the man's face. His black hair is perfectly trimmed and goes along with his face. Beyond those glasses is a pair of black eyes that is somewhat mysterious.

He fixed his tie and said, "My name is Kyouya." He took Haruhi's arm and gave it a slight kiss as a form of greeting. "We bumped into each other yesterday."


End file.
